The strange pagoda
by Angely
Summary: Charmed ones and a sect
1. Default Chapter

The strange pagoda

Chapter 1

Prue come over here.

What's wrong?

Did you learn your French test?

Oops. Are you joking Megan?

Do you see a smile on my face?

Nope. I am toasted that's gonna be an F for sure.

Prue, Megan come here.

What's going on Lisa? Take a look over there.

Wow he's hot.

Highly cute indeed and he's comming over here.

Hello my name is Andy. And you are?

My name is Megan and these two are Prue and Lisa.

Thanks.

It's ok.

Prue could i talk to you for a second?

Sure Andy what's up?

Can I trust you?

Sure you can.

Good. Because i have a huge secret.

You do?

Yes.

Why did you say this to me?

Because i need a person that i can trust with all my heart and even more.

That's me.

Sure?

Absolutly.

I am gonna tell you everything. I am being pursued by a sect.

What?

It's a strange sect called The pagoda.

Weird name. But why are you being pursued?

Because i know what they're doing.

Why are they called that way?

Because their home looks like a Pagoda. And they have connections all over the world.

This truly sounds like a movie.

I know that but it's true Prue. They are looking everywhere for me.

Sounds scary.

Prue promise me that you will keep this a secret. I swear Andy. I hope i'm not in any kind of danger? Am i Andy?

I don't think so. But don't talk to much with me.

Allright. But what do they exactly do?

Women and drugs traffic.

Shit.

I know. But they are still doing it.

Why?

I don't know the reason Prue.

Can we do something about it?

I don't know yet.

It's time the lessons are starting now I have to go and take that stupid french test.

Do your best Prue.

Yes you too.

Prue what did Andy say to you?

I can't tell you.

Lisa is jealous of you.

Which lesson do you have now?

English bah.

I like it but i hate french.

What's wrong with that?

The language for one and the teacher picks on me.

See ya.

Yeah see ya.

Lisa i hate french. And you?

Me too.

Silence!.

Jonas distribute the tests. Anyone who copies the notes or talks has an F. Understud?

Yes sir. And what if you don't know the answers? An F too and you have to leave my class. Who didn't learn here? Lisa,Prue and Ellen. Go away the three of you.

Please sir let us stay.

Are you really interested in my lesson? Allright stay and give it a good try girls.

**15 min later**

What's in your head? Zombie zombie.

What's going on again.

It's my discman sir. It was an accident.

I don't believe you Ellen. You've just lost 20 points Ellen. And please stop that music and give the discman you will get it back at the end of the year.

**bel rings**

The lesson is over. You will have to finish this in detention. Compris?

Yes sir. Damned there goes my movie. He's nuts.


	2. chapter 2 detention and running away fro...

Chapter 2 detention and running away from it

It's not my fault Grams. The whole class has detention too.

I don't care Prudence you come home right now.

OK Grams.

**Same time in class**

Can we start yet?

No Prue is not here.

Who knows where she is?

I think she's on the phone.

Go and find her and tell her that this test is a disaster.

Where are you going Prue?

Can't you see I am going home.

No reason to be angry at me Prue. By the way your test is a complete failure.

Can be. If that psycho has some kind of a problem he should talk to Grams not me.

He's really mad..

Than so be it i am leaving.

I aint talking to you anymore.

Megan go see if i care.


	3. chapter 3 meeting the sect

Chapter 3 Meeting the sect

Prue what a surprise. Let me walk you home.

Ok Andy. I don't wanna alarm you but there is a black car following us.

It's the Pagoda run Prue run for your life.

I don't think so Andy get in the car and move it. Your game is over Andy. And stay quiet sweety. Igor tie up her arms and legs and take some tape to cover her mouth.

Why do you have to take us?

That is a question that you should'nt ask because you know it Andy. Igor tie him up too.

**Same time Halliwell manor**

Grams Prue is not home yet.

Call the police Piper and keep an eye on Phoebe and Paige. I am gonna check the whole city and the neighbours. Grams can I go to the movies with Tiara? No Phoebe.

Why?

Prue is missing sweetie.

Grams can I help looking for Prue?

Paige it's almost bedtime so that means no.

**At the Trudeau's home **

Where is Andy? Go to the station and start searching.

Calm down Mariah. Let's wait half an hour.

Jake Andy is your son stupid fool. Put on the radio.

Attention here's a missing person notition. The name from the missing person is Prue Halliwell,she's 16 years old. She has darkbrown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue tanktop,black jeans and a pair of blue Reeboks.


	4. chapter 4 welcome to hell

Chapter 4 Welcome to hell

Where are you going with us? Son of a bitch.

Watch your language sweety.

You are going to the Pagoda.

Nice try Andy. Get out of the car now. Igor watch them! Understood?

Yes.

Damned what are you gonna do with us?

We will see that and would shut up now honey.

New faces?

Yes indeed Laura . Bring her to cell 12.

Hi what's your name?

I am Prue.

I'm Janyce and this is Leila and this is Kelly.

How long do we have to stay here?

You have to be sold to leave.

Janyce Prue looks pale.

Are you allright?

I just have a splitting headache.

**bell rings **

What's that noise?

Time to eat.

I am not hungry.

Are you sick?

No but I wanna go HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Understood?

Is Andy your boyfriend?

No we just met at school.

He's in BIG trouble. The boss could easely kill him.

No way.

Oh yes.

You don't know him i presume?

Nope.

What's going on here?

Prue is not well Laura.

She is pale give her an aspirine and come with me. Janyce stay with her.

**someone knocks on the door**

Yes come in.

Prue has to go to the boss.

I don't wanna talk to him.

Newsflash you don't have a choice honey.

Don't touch me son of a bitch.

Do you want trouble?

Bite me stupid monkey.

Auw that hurts bloody fool.

That will teach you a lesson. Go in that office. What are you waiting for? Do i have to hit you again?

You must be Prue? You that Andy knows some things that he shouldn't have to know?

I know that.

We don't need witnesses.

Did you kill Andy? Did you?

I will. First i have to know what to do with you. You are way to cute to kill.

I wanna go HOME.

No way honey.

I am not your honey.

You are a little bit wild. I am gonna sell you just like the rest. But Andy gets killed.

Oh no please don't kill him.

He has to go. Go back to your cell.


	5. chapter 5 escaping plans

Chapter 5 Escaping plans

Janyce help me and Andy to escape from here.

I can't help you . Ask Leila and Kelly they always have crazy ideas. Leilma ,Kelly come over here. Prue wants to escape with Andy so that he wouldn't be killed.

You must be kidding!

No i'm not. I mean it.

I have an idea. This night we ask to go to the bathroom and we punch the security guardian. Then we wake up Andy and escape from the building we take a car and leave.

And if the guardian wakes up?

We will be safe by then. Are you coming with us Janyce?

Sure i do. I can't wait until tonight.

OK me neither.

Girls it's 10 o'clock sleeping time.

Why?

Because we are the youngest group.


	6. AN

Autors note

Please be kind and review my story


End file.
